


Арлина

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Era, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур просыпается на берегу озера один и возвращается в Камелот</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арлина

Артур вынырнул из темноты внезапно. Тихий шепот оглушил, вырвав из небытия, но слов разобрать невозможно. Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся — все тот же берег, до которого они с Мерлином вовремя не успели добраться. По-прежнему светило яркое летнее солнце. Кажется, что все осталось по-прежнему, что Артур лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Боль совершенно не чувствовалась. Или это предсмертное онемение?

Артур прислушался к себе, осторожно поднялся на ноги и сделал неуверенный шаг. Нет, он не ошибся — боль исчезла. Он поспешно задрал кольчугу вместе с рубашкой и пару мгновений недоуменно смотрел на зарубцевавшуюся рану. Смертельную рану. Дрожащими пальцами ощупал блестящий белый шрам и опустился на землю. Ноги вдруг стали ватными. Первое и единственное, что приходило в голову: «Что сделал Мерлин?». Его отсутствие рядом вызывало нехорошее предчувствие.

— Мерлин!!! — Что есть сил, закричал Артур, но вокруг лишь смолк птичий щебет, некоторые, с ближайших кустов, даже разлетелись в испуге.

Отсутствие друга тревожило куда больше, чем чудесное исцеление и пробуждение.

Артур неловко поднялся, запутавшись в плаще. Откуда тот на нем взялся — он не помнил. Когда он… даже думать об этом тяжело, но когда он умирал, плаща на нем точно не было. Это странное воспоминание снова напомнило о Мерлине. С ним что-то случилось. Артур чувствовал. И эта уверенность заставила двигаться вперед. Туда, где он надеялся, все еще стоял Камелот.

***

Дорога оказалась изматывающе долгой. Сколько был в пути, он не запомнил. Артур даже не замечал смен дня и ночи, останавливаясь лишь на недолгий сон и короткие передышки, стремясь поскорее добраться в замок, домой.

Артур старался сосредоточиться на том, что запомнилось перед тем, как тьма поглотила его — на единственном слове, сказанном Мерлином между рыданиями. Одно короткое "Люблю" — и мир рухнул, оставив после себя лишь руины.

Артуру хотелось надавать затрещин этому идиоту за молчание, и одновременно просить прощения за все, чем когда-либо обидел его. Но сил тогда не осталось даже на ответное признание. И сейчас очень хотелось найти Мерлина, чтобы, наконец, высказать все то, что накопилось за годы дружбы.

***

Когда на горизонте показались шпили башен родного замка, Артур едва не закричал от радости, как мальчишка, но сразу же осадил себя. Мало ли что могло измениться за это время. Но все же прибавил шагу, выбиваясь из последних сил.

Войдя в город, Артур почувствовал, как распустился узел внутри, который затягивался с момента пробуждения. В городе все было как обычно — та же суета, та же прежняя жизнь. Только вот завидев его, люди вокруг замерли, словно увидели призрака. Кто в ужасе отшатывался, кто хватался за сердце, но большинство с уважением склонилось перед ним, и по толпе пронесся едва слышный шепот: «Король жив». Артур застыл в немом изумлении. Сколько же прошло времени с тех пор?

***

Сразу же известили Гвиневру. Она почти не изменилась, и Артур усомнился в том, что прошло много времени.

Королева выбежала ему навстречу, кинулась на шею и разрыдалась. Артур неловко обнял ее, вовсе не горя желанием видеть сейчас жену. Он хотел найти Мерлина. Выяснить правду, как тот все-таки его спас и благодарить, благодарить, благодарить… Но Гвен не выпускала из своих объятий, всхлипывая на плече. Артур сейчас отчаянно пожалел, что взял эту женщину в жены.

За ее спиной показался Гаюс, медленно приблизился, ничем не выказав удивления. Может, он что-то знает? Почему, может? Конечно же, знает! Про Мерлина же знал и хранил его тайну как свою…

Старый лекарь изменился совсем немного: лишь морщин прибавилось, да волосы отросли еще чуть-чуть. Взгляд старика по-прежнему светился мудростью и острым умом. Артур выпутался из рук Гвен и сам обнял лекаря. А когда отстранился, то заметил скупую слезинку на щеке у Гаюса, которую тот быстро смахнул и натянуто улыбнулся.

Потом его куда-то утащили, посадили за стол и расспрашивали почти до вечера. Что отвечать на сыпавшиеся вопросы, Артур не знал. Он ничего не знал. Тот, кто мог бы помочь ему в этом почему-то до сих пор не появился. Артур все это время молился о том, лишь бы его глупый маг не наделал непоправимых ошибок за время его… отсутствия.

Хотелось поскорее избавиться от всхлипывающей через каждое слово жены и расспросить уже Гаюса. Но в этот вечер планам Артура сбыться было не суждено. После ужина, Гвен увела его в покои, но ей не достался даже поцелуй — коснувшись головой подушки, Артур сразу же заснул крепким сном без сновидений.

***

На следующий день его разбудил очень исполнительный и вежливый слуга, но Артуру так хотелось услышать что-то язвительное, после чего можно было запустить в Мерлина подушкой, или еще чем, что попалось бы под руку. Но его не было рядом. И вообще в замке, как позже понял Артур.

У Гвиневры выспросить об этом не удалось. Она сияла рядом и что-то постоянно рассказывала, трещала без умолку, буквально не давая вставить слово. Приказала устроить пир и, кажется, ее совершенно не удивило неожиданное воскрешение мужа.

Артур не хотел ни вернувшейся власти, ни радостных чествований, ни жены, ни почестей, ни короны. Сидел на пиру и маялся, не зная, как незаметно уйти. Хотя, когда ты король — незаметно не получится. Только Мерлин мог увести Артура с пиршества так, чтобы никто не видел. И снова стало тоскливо и одиноко, хотя до этого Артур вполне искренне отвечал на улыбки.

Гаюса и в этот раз не удалось поймать. Лекарь рано ушел к себе. Когда у Артура появилась возможность исчезнуть с пиршества, он застал его спящим. Не будить же старика.

***

Терпение лопнуло на следующее утро. Гвен снова пыталась его поцеловать и вела себя как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Сколько меня не было? — удержав ее за плечи, жестко спросил Артур, замечая, как маска жизнерадостности сползает с лица жены.

— Какая разница?

Артур даже не нашелся, что на это ответить. Резко поднявшись с кровати, случайно чуть не скинув Гвиневру на пол, он заходил по комнате:

— То есть, тебе без разницы, что сначала сообщают о моей смерти, а затем я возвращаюсь живой и здоровый?

— Главное, что ты снова со мной, — улыбаясь, прошептала Гвен.

Это было что-то очень странное и непостижимое. Артур молча вышел из покоев, даже не переодев после сна ночную рубашку и легкие штаны, и сразу же направился к Гаюсу.

Слуги при виде его все еще немного пугались или перешептывались. И, по мнению Артура, это была нормальная реакция на неожиданно вернувшегося короля. Народу наплели что-то об ошибке, плене и прочей ерунде, в которую тот охотно поверил. Знали бы они правду…

Подойдя к покоям лекаря, Артур на мгновение замер. Внезапно его охватил страх. А что, если и Гаюс не знает, где Мерлин? Но лучше узнать правду, чем теряться в догадках. Артур коротко постучал и зашел в знакомые и одновременно неуловимо изменившиеся комнаты.

Гаюс читал какую-то книгу. На появление короля ответил поклоном и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию. Да что с ними всеми такое?!

— Гаюс, где Мерлин? — не в состоянии больше мучиться, спросил Артур. Он успел заметить, как на мгновение лекарь напрягся, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Он покинул Камелот сразу же, после вашей… после того дня.

Но отчего-то Артур ему не верил:

— Сколько меня не было?

— Три года.

Артур прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. Его не было три года! И столько же в Камелоте не было Мерлина...

— Сир!

— И ты не видел его все это время? — Артур приоткрыл глаза.

Ответ лекаря заглушил детский плач, раздавшийся из комнаты Мерлина. Артур, не дожидаясь объяснений, кинулся туда. На кровати сидела маленькая девочка, трущая глазки кулачками и плачущая навзрыд. Сердце при виде этого крошечного чуда болезненно сжалось и он, не раздумывая, подхватил ребенка на руки. Не зная, что делать в таких случаях, Артур просто прижал кроху к себе и принялся гладить черные волосики.

Гаюс, явившийся следом, только улыбнулся и изобразил руками, как правильно лучше взять и покачать ее. Король послушно выполнил указания, и вскоре девочка затихла у него на груди, забавно причмокивая во сне. Почему-то положить ее обратно на жесткую кровать, оставив здесь одну, казалось жестоким.

Он устроился на кровати Мерлина, продолжая качать дитя на руках.

— Гаюс, лучше расскажи правду, — шепотом попросил он.

Лекарь тихо вздохнул, сдаваясь, и сел рядом.

— Он прожил здесь все три года. Помогал мне. Только не улыбался больше, о шутках можно вообще не вспоминать. Стал тенью прежнего себя, пока не подружился с какой-то девушкой из Нижнего города. Я видел ее пару раз, милая и добрая. Рядом с ней Мерлин пытался улыбаться, только улыбка не затрагивала глаз, но он старался, очень старался жить дальше. Когда оставался один, становился мрачен и сосредоточен, словно обдумывал что-то. На вопросы отвечал какую-то ерунду. Ты же знаешь, как он врал.

Артур слушал, не перебивая, но с каждой сказанной фразой его мучил вопрос — почему Гаюс говорит о Мерлине так, словно его уже нет? Но спросить не решался, давая завершить рассказ.

— Когда на свет появилась Арлина, он словно ожил, улыбался и буквально светился счастьем впервые за два года. — Услышав имя, Артур погладил девочку по головке и прошептал: «Арлина», что в переводе означало «обещание», и почему-то стало страшно — что же задумал или уже стоило сказать — сделал Мерлин. — Но вскоре снова стал мрачен, даже мрачнее, чем прежде.

Больше выдержать Артур был не в силах:

— Гаюс. Пожалуйста, скажи, где он.

— Его нет, Артур.

Мир перед глазами покачнулся, и Артур, покрепче прижав к себе ребенка, уперся боком в спинку кровати. Похоже, в глазах короля отразилась такая боль, что Гаюс больше не стал терзать его подробностями.

— Неделю назад он рассказал, что нашел какой-то ритуал, позволяющий обменять одну жизнь на другую. Он хотел обменять жизнь дочери на твою, но не смог. Ребенок стал ему слишком дорог. Брита погибла прошлой осенью, почти сразу же после рождения Арлины. Мерлин растил ее один. И тогда…

Только почувствовав на своих щеках влагу, Артур понял, что это слезы. Было нестерпимо больно. Невозможно представить, насколько же отчаялся Мерлин, если решился на такое. Осуждать его Артур не мог. Он сам не знал, на что бы пошел ради любимого человека. Но Мерлин всегда был светел душой, он не представлял жизни без Артура и решил сам… идиот… какой же он идиот! Почему он решил, что Артур достоин жизни, а сам Мерлин – нет? И что за жизнь без него…

Артур резко вскочил, забыв про драгоценную ношу. Злые слезы продолжали стекать по щекам. Хотелось бежать, искать, делать хоть что-то, но не сидеть вот так, упиваясь горем. Очнулся только после шиканья Гаюса. Опомнившись, сел назад.

— Можно я заберу ее к себе в покои? — спросил он.

Гаюс добродушно улыбнулся, хотя в глазах была такая грусть, что король поспешно отвел взгляд. Арлина — все, что осталось Артуру от Мерлина. Даже дурацкого платка не осталось.

— Я пойду, — он неловко встал, но замер в дверях. — Гаюс, — не оборачиваясь, позвал Артур, — он точно ничего не оставлял, никакого послания?

— Ничего, Артур, ничего, — в голосе лекаря слышалась грусть.

«Тоже мне, великий волшебник», — зло подумал Артур и направился к себе.

Девочка на руках мирно спала, не проснувшись ни при разговоре, ни при резких движениях. Только сопела тихонько и иногда хныкала.

Уже оказавшись перед дверями своих покоев, Артур вспомнил, что из-за потрясения не спросил о Гвен. Ее поведение было слишком необычным.

В покоях жены не оказалось. Хотя, это и не странно, судя по времени суток, она наверняка была на совете. Точно, совет. Он ведь тоже теперь должен быть там и выслушать все об изменениях и прочем-прочем-прочем за эти годы. Но глядя на свернувшуюся среди подушек Арлину, Артуру никуда идти не хотелось. Король прилег рядом и принялся рассматривать кроху.

Теперь он отчетливо замечал схожесть с Мерлином. Те же пухлые губки, тот же прямой носик, только ушки были маленькие и кожа смуглее, а волосы у ребенка были густые и темные, как у Мерлина. Арлина смешно сжимала во сне кулачки. Артур осмелился указательным пальцем погладить сжавшиеся пальчики, которые тут же ухватили его, заставив рассмеяться сквозь слезы. Пока он наедине с самим собой и ребенком, можно позволить такую слабость.

Поцеловав темную макушку, Артур откинулся на спину, так и не вытащив палец из крохотной ладошки, и зажмурился. Ему не верилось, чтобы Мерлин так просто сдался. Да, он нашел способ спасти его, но не ценой же собственной жизни! Их судьбы плотно связаны. Друг без друга они не могли существовать. И если есть способ вернуть Мерлина, он его найдет.

***

Причина странного поведения Гвиневры открылась совершенно случайно. Спустя пару дней после того, как он «познакомился» с Арлиной, Артур шел на кухню, за завтраком ребенку — он не доверял это дело никому из слуг, — и услышал смех Гвен в одном из тупиковых коридоров. Не к месту вспомнил, что когда-то, во время пира, он с Мерлином там прятался от надоедливой принцессы. Артур тогда еще был принцем и напоил его вином так, что Мерлин был пьян весь следующий день. Забавное, но такое ранящее сейчас воспоминание. Но смех королевы повторился, заставив вынырнуть из задумчивости.

Что могла забыть королева в таком углу? Артур решил проверить и заглянул. Гвиневра целовалась с каким-то рыцарем. Это не стало для Артура шоком. Он уже когда-то пережил подобное. Единожды предав — предаст не раз… Тем более, после всего случившегося он уже не чувствовал к Гвен даже дружеских чувств. Ему было непонятно лишь одно — зачем она буквально вешалась на него?

Артур тихо отступил назад в коридор и направился на кухню. Малышка ждать не будет, а с Гвиневрой можно и потом разобраться.

***

Неприятный разговор состоялся вечером, когда Артур пытался накормить Арлину кашей. Гвен явилась очень довольная, а он лишь подумал: "Как за эти годы королевство при такой-то королеве не рухнуло?" Гвиневра, тем временем, остановилась у него за спиной и хотела было обнять, когда заметила ребенка.

— Что она здесь делает? — холодно поинтересовалась она, отодвигаясь.

— Даже так, — хмыкнул Артур, вытирая испачканное личико ребенку. Он, с тех пор как проснулся на берегу, перестал чему-либо удивляться. — Значит, ты знаешь, почему Гаюс забрал ее к себе?

— Потому что этот идиот исчез.

— А он тебя другом считал. Да, не знал, что Мерлин тоже ошибался в людях.

Гвиневра недовольно фыркнула и повысила голос:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?!

— Ничего, — ответил Артур, пересаживая Арлину к себе на колени, посмеиваясь от щекочущих цепких ручек в волосах и умильного воркованья. — Кстати, Гвен, не пристало королеве по коридорам обжиматься.

Сказав это, Артур спиной почувствовал прожигающий взгляд.

— Только попробуй закричать, — предупредил он. Не хватало еще ребенка напугать.

Сзади раздались приглушенная ругань и хлопок двери. Гвен не вернулась ни в тот день и ни наутро, а днем Артуру доложили, что королева сбежала с одним из рыцарей. Глупый, необдуманный поступок. Куда только делись ее мудрость и разум?

***

После «возвращения» вокруг все казалось до ужаса странным, радовал лишь маленький лучик света — Арлина. Гаюс не переставал удивляться, что девочка так тянулась к Артуру. Она только при нем лепетала что-то, визжала при виде его, радуясь, и пыталась сразу же ухватить за нос или волосы. Иногда, наблюдая за спящей Арлиной, король задумывался о том, передалась ли ей магия Мерлина. Потому что даже цвет глаз у девочки был, как у ее отца…

Осознавать это было больно. Потому что не хватало тех глаз, которые часто смотрели ласково или лукаво, с доброй насмешкой. Как же Артур скучал по нему…

На советах король вертелся, словно на иголках. Арлина оставалась с Гаюсом каждый раз, когда ему приходилось что-то решать, тренировать рыцарей и заниматься прочими делами.

Вечером он врывался в свои покои, сразу же подхватывал визжащего ребенка на руки, целовал в лобик и кружил по комнате, называя своей маленькой принцессой. Гаюс на это только улыбался и уходил к себе. А по ночам Артур постоянно думал: «Существует ли способ вернуть Мерлина?».

***

Шло время, но Артур так и не сдвинулся с места в своих поисках. Арлина уже начала ходить, забавно растопыривая ручки, когда делала неуверенный шаг и пыталась удержаться на ножках. В такие моменты Артур очень сильно жалел, что Мерлина нет рядом.

Рыцарю, а уж тем более королю, нельзя проявлять слабость, у него их просто не должно быть, но иногда он все же позволял себе несколько скупых слезинок, наблюдая за дочерью… Артур признал ребенка и воспитывал как собственную дочь. Мерлин ему был ближе всех, так почему этот ребенок не может быть родным?

Как вернуть Мерлина, он просто не знал. Бедный Гаюс столько от него натерпелся по этому поводу. Мерлин не оставил никаких следов, которые могли бы к нему привести. Артур иногда думал о том, чтобы найти хотя бы тело… Оплакивать пустой гроб он не мог, от этого становилось еще тяжелее на душе.

Как Мерлин мог дать ему жизнь, но уйти сам? Как? Артур так и не смог этого понять. Мерлин не подумал о том, что обрекает его на вечные мучения из-за собственного чувства вины! Потом Артур понял, что он поступил так специально. Мерлин не простил себе того, что хотел пожертвовать собственной дочерью ради Артура и, поэтому найти след было невозможно…

Чаще всего из таких дум Артура вырывало воркованье Арлины. Он сразу же обнимал дочь и шептал, что обязательно найдет ее отца. И обещал, даже уверял себя в этом, но где-то глубоко в сердце знал, что это обещание он, похоже, сдержать не сможет…


End file.
